A High Summoner's Daughter
by AngelOfZackFair
Summary: Yuna and Tidus have a daughter. Her name is Gemma. But Gemma will never know her father because of his disappearance when Yuna defeated Sin. Yuna is trying her best to find Tidus. But does Gemma want to find her father? Will he ever return? Please review


Chapter 1 - The Calm

It's been one year since the start of the calm. Yuna was sitting on the beach in Besaid with her feet in the water. She felt the wind against her face and smiled. She was so happy. Even if he wasn't there. She always had her daughter. Gemma. Yuna looked over near the beginning of the dock. Rikku was playing with had blone hair ,like her fathers, and pale skin. Her eyes were exactly like her father's. Like Tidus's. Gemma was playing with what looked to be like the cloudy mirror. Yuna was positively sure that Tidus was the last person who has the Cludy Mirror. Yuna got up and and grabbed her boots. She went over to Rikku and Gemma.  
"Rikku, were did she get that?", Yuna asked Rikku "I don't know. I thought you gave it to her", Rikku replied.  
"No", Yuna awnsered Yuna kneeled down to Gemma and said ,"Gemma hunny, where did you get that?"  
Gemma pointed towards the water. Yuna looked over toward were Gemma was pointing and saw a leather bag. Yuna got up and went toward the bag. Once she was there, she picked up the bag and went back toward Gemma and Rikku. Rikku picked up Gemma. Once Yuna was back to Gemma and Rikku, she put her hand out to Gemma.  
"Gemma can I have that please?", Yuna asked.  
Gemma shook her head and held the Cloudy Mirror closer to her. Yuna sighed and took her daughter out of Rikku's arms. Gemma rested her little head on Yuna's shoulder and played with Yuna's necklace in one hand and held the Cloudy Mirror in the other.  
"Do you want to go take a nap hun?",Yuna asked Gemma Gemma nodded.  
"Okay. Rikku you don't mind taking us back to the house right?", Yuna said.  
"Ofcourse not Yunie", Rikku said. Rikku lead Yuna and the almost alseep Gemma to Rikku's hover. Rikku got on the hover and then Yuna with Gemma. Rikku started the hover and drove back to Besaid Village. Yuna loved the wind blowing through her hair. Once the girls arrived in Besaid Village, Yuna took Gemma into her house and put Gemma in her crib. Yuna put the leather pouch on her bed. Rikku came in and went over to Gemma's bed and watched her sleep.  
"Yunie why dont you look in the leather pouch? Maybe there's you know, more stuff that was his", Rikku said.  
"Rikku, it isn't polite going through something that isn't yours", Yuna said as she untied her kumberbun then she put it on her bed.  
"If you won't then I will look through it", Rikku said as she went over to yuna's bed and sat down. She opened the leather pouch and took out an earing. The earing was the sign of Zanarkand.  
"Yunie.", Rikku said to Yuna.  
"What is it Rikku", Yuna said.  
"Look at this."  
Yuna rolled her eyes and turned to Rikku. Rikku's hand was infront of her and she had the earing in it. Yuna grabbed the earing and held it in her hand. "Yunie, I need to go. Brother's waiting for me on the airship. I'll come back though. I promise.", Rikku said to Yuna.  
"What do you do Rikku?", Yuna asked.  
"Sphere hunt. I hunt spheres. It's fun you know. Finding stuff about our history, even peoples memories. It's really fun", Rikku explained.  
"Do you think that I could come along?", Yuna asked.  
"When?"  
"Next week. Maybe that would be my new profession."  
"What about Gemma?",Rikku asked.  
Yuna looked back to Gemma. She was sleeping so peacefully.  
"Would brother mind if she came?", Yuna asked.  
"I don't think he'd mind his niece coming aboard the airship", Rikku awnsered.  
"Good. Then we'll board with you next week. Is it just you and Brother?"  
"No. Buddy and Paine are on to."  
"Who are they?"  
Buddy was on the airship with us last year? Don't you remember?"  
"No. Unfortunatley."  
"Oh. Paine I think was apart of the Crimson Squad but she doesn't really talk much. I don't really know much about her. She's fun to be around though!"  
Yuna went over to her daughter and looked at her sleeping face.  
"I want to see if I can find any sphere's of Tidus", Yuna said.  
"That a one out of a million chance though", Rikku said.  
"I don't care", Yuna awnsered.  
Rikku hugged Yuna goodbye and left her house. Yuna went over to her burrow and opened the bottom drawer. She pulled out a white shirt with a Zanarkand symbol in the center. She through that on her bed. She then pulled out short shorts and half of a skirt. She went over to her bed and put the clothes on her bed. She then went to a wooden box at the end of her bed and opened it. She pulled out two guns. She put them on her bed. She held one of the guns and pointed it to the wall. She then put it back down on the bed. She then changed out of her Summoner's clothes and put the newer clothes on. Once she tied the half skirt to her short shorts, she looked in her mirror and saw someone she never thought she would see. She wasn't a Summoner anymore. She was a sphere hunter. She then went over to her burrow again. On the surface was a silver brush. She brush her hair a couple of times but then put the brush down. Yuna then looked in her mirror and saw someone really different. Her hair was different. "I think it gives me more attitude", Yuna said to herself.  
Yuna put her hands on her sides and smiled.  
"I'm so gonna like this sphere hunting business", Yuna said to herself again. 


End file.
